My 100 Stories!
by Schadenfreude62
Summary: My response to the 100 Word Challenge! Yay! Please ignore chapter six. It stinks and I'm going to change it soon. Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Michael Buckley is the genius behind the Sisters Grimm.
1. Dream

**AN- Hey this is my shot at the Hundred Word Challenge! This first one is a little violent, I kind of surprised myself. I think it turned out good but you guys should review so I can figure out if it's just my ego talking!**

**Red POV**

I'm grateful Granny Relda lets me stay in her home with her family. I wish they were my family too, but Daphne's the only one (besides Granny) that doesn't look at me like I'm psycho. Although, maybe I am … NO, I can't even think that. I was crazy, but not anymore. Well, for the most part anyway. I still have those dreams.

Dreams. Most people love them; it's the only escape from their life. The one time of day they can just get away from it all and live out their wildest fantasies. Some even daydream. But I'm not like them. Just the word alone sends chills up my spine. I always have the same dream, and it always haunts me. Every night, I wake up screaming and panicked. The dream nearly drives me back to insanity. It's not really a dream, more like a memory. It's from early in my childhood, back when my family still put up with me.

The dream starts out with us sitting around the dinner table. I'm rambling about something unimportant and the relief on my family's faces is plain. They're glad I'm not screaming, they're glad I'm somewhat calm. But along with the relief is anticipation. The clam never lasts. It's like the eye of the hurricane; there's a brief break from the storm, but it always comes back. Granny already moved into a cottage far away in the woods, Doggie already ran away. It's just me, my parents, and my baby brother Cole. For the moment, it's peaceful.

Then Cole shatters the calm with an angry cry. It makes me mad; blinds me with rage. We're out of the eye and back in the storm. I scream at him to shut up. Cole merely cries harder. My parents are frightened. My mom moves to grab Cole, but it's too late. I grab her dinner knife and threaten her. She moves away, convulsing into silent sobs. She knows what's coming. Mother always knows.

"One last chance," I tell Cole. He keeps crying, but not for long. I stab his small foot. He screams and passes out. My dad is yelling something. I tune him out. All I can see is Cole's blood dripping from the knife's blade. It is red, a deep, wonderful scarlet. I crave more. I need more. My hand comes down once more; then again and again and again till Cole is dead. I realize what I've done and begin sobbing. I wipe the knife on my cloak and see that it's already dyed red with his blood.

Now I'm happy. A sick twisted kind of happy. The kind of happy only an insane person can experience. Cole lives on through my cloak. I make a silent vow then and there. I will always wear my cloak in his memory. I will never forget Cole. Everyone soon began calling me Red Riding Hood. They never stopped calling me that. I grew to love my new name. That was so long ago, I can't even remember my birth name. I wake up screaming, just as I do every night.

"Don't worry Red, it's only a dream," says Daphne next to me. I want to believe her but I can't. It's more than a dream, it's my life. It's my nightmare.

**AN I just thought this would be a good way to explain Red's name and how her brother disappeared. It's a little too violent for me, but I think it worked. Please review.**


	2. Makeup

_**AN- Yay! Two chapters in one day! And I totally forgot about the ages. Sabrina and Puck are 16, Daphne is 13, and Red is 12. And I promise this one isn't near as violent as the last one. Oh and they defeated the Scarlet Hand, but haven't yet found out how to break their parents' sleeping spell. **_

**2. Make-up**

Sabrina POV

As a high pitched scream broke the silence of night, I sat up and groaned. Why did Red have to have nightmares every night? I looked over at the clock, groaning once more; it read 2:47 a.m. Why is the world so cruel? I tried going back to sleep, but it was no use. I was wide awake. I decided I might as well get up and take a shower before anyone else. I hate sharing a house with 5 other people plus 2 sleeping parents and a dog (who unfortunately found his way into the sausage yesterday; we ended up locking him in a room in the Hall of Wonders).

I was just thinking about being evil today, and using up all the hot water before anyone else even got up, when I realized that the bathroom door was open. Now this isn't all that odd, but Daphne was in there, applying MAKE-UP. Well, she was trying. It made me remember the days before I asked Snow and Briar for help. It also made me wonder if I really looked that stupid. I mean, no offense to Daphne or anything, but she couldn't pull off purple lipstick and red eye-shadow to save her life. I don't think anyone could.

Being the Queen of Sneaks that I am, I snuck up behind her and waited till she noticed me. Granted, it didn't take her long. She screamed and dropped the tube of lipstick she was holding in the sink and proceeded to glare lethally at me. I struggled to hold back laughter; it was just so darn funny.

"Need some help, Daph?" I asked, knowing full well this would embarrass her to no end. I swear, Puck was starting to rub off on me.

"What are you even doing up? It's 3 a.m."

"Red woke me up. I assume that's why you're up."

She nodded angrily. "Look, can you just forget this ever happened?" she asked pleadingly.

"If you need it, I'll be glad to help. First of all, don't use purple lipstick at all unless you suddenly turn Goth, and especially not with red."

She sighed and grudgingly said, "I guess I do need some help."

"Way to state the obvious," I said being my usual sarcastic self. She stuck her tongue out at me, but allowed me to show her the proper way to apply make-up. It was about an hour before she finally mastered everything, but when she did, Daphne was so proud of herself she actually started jumping.

But of course, a certain _someone_ had to come and ruin it. You guessed it; Puck was now standing in the doorway laughing. "Wow, Marshmallow! What exploded in your face?"

I groaned. "Puck, why do you always have the worst possible timing?"

"I believe that's a matter of perspective Grimm. Bad for you is good for me."

"Then your perspective is seriously messed up. Whenever something's bad for me, I get angry. When I get angry a certain fairy pays. Severely."

"Oh please, like you could possibly do anything to harm the Trickster King," he said with what sounded a lot like confidence, but I was about 99.9% certain that there was a glimmer of doubt in his eyes. And I knew exactly why. You see, last night, I had gotten bored and decided to steal Kraven the Deceiver from Puck's room and give the stuffed unicorn a bit of a touch up. Let's just say Kraven can't pull off purple lipstick and red eye shadow any better than Daphne.

I grinned evilly, shoved my way passed him, and walked down the hall towards my room.

"Hey Ugly, what are you doing? Only cowards run away from a fight," he yelled after me.

"I never said I was gonna fight you Stinky, I just said that you would pay," I explained patiently. Oh man, was I going to enjoy this. I walked into my room and grabbed Kraven from my secret hiding place.

When I emerged back into the hallway, Puck immediately started crying, "Kraven! You found him, I thought one of my chimps ate-" he broke off suddenly when he saw my little adjustment.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, waking up Granny, Uncle Jake, and Red.

Granny sprang into the hallway wielding a samurai sword, while Uncle Jake and Red just shuffle in sleepily and mumble incoherently.

"What's going on? Is anyone hurt?" Granny questioned, while looking wildly about the hallway.

"Nah, just a little make-up," I replied before walking calmly back into my room and laughing myself back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puck's POV

Oh she is dead! How could she do something this horrible to Kraven? He's allergic to make-up.

_**So, did you like it? Please review! **_


	3. Dye

**3. Dye**

Puck POV

"Yes!" I screamed while flying excitedly into the air. Finally, after two days of brooding, I've come up with a way to get back at Sabrina. Nothing can stop me from avenging Kraven. Poor guy had to have a bath to get the make-up off. I walked over to my secret stash of pranking apparatus hidden in a hollow tree. It took quite a bit of rummaging but a finally found what I needed: 10 whole cans of chartreuse dye. Chartreuse just happened to be Sabrina's most hated color. Heck, does anybody like it? It looks like puke for crying out loud!

On a whim, I also grabbed some chartreuse hair dye. After all, it's not as if anything could go wrong. It's just hair dye.

Once Granny took everyone else on a much needed grocery run, I snuck into Sabrina's room and gathered every single article of clothing from her closet. Man, was this going to be good! I brought all of it into the bathroom, and followed the instructions on the cans of dye. A little more than an hour later every single piece of clothing she owned, other than the ones she was currently wearing, was an absolutely hideous shade of green. I hurriedly went back to her room and hung it all up again. Then I rushed back to the bathroom just in time to hear the front door open and the Old Lady yell, "Puck, we're home."

Crap! I rushed to finish my awesome prank, and haphazardly dumped out all her shampoo and refilled it with the dye. When that was finished, I washed any dye that had spilled over in the tub down the drain. Unfortunately that was when the Old Lady found me.

"Puck, you're taking a shower! Oh liebling, I'm so proud of you! You're finally maturing!"

I laughed. I mean, come on, isn't that just the funniest thing anyone's ever said. Me, take a bath? Oh that was rich! "Why would I do that?" I said between laughs. "I'm allergic to soap."

She looked disappointed, but it disappeared a second later to be replaced by a malicious grin. "Well, that's too bad then. I guess you won't be joining us for dinner."

"What are you talking about? I'm starving." As if to emphasize my point, my stomach growled loudly.

"It's a new house rule, Sabrina's idea actually. No dinner without having taken a shower sometime earlier in the day. I must say, it was a great idea. Daphne and Red thought so too." Oh Sabrina was dead. I'm so glad I went the extra mile and replaced her shampoo.

I sighed and agreed to take a shower, albeit grudgingly. But what else was I supposed to do? I needed food. Desperately. The shower only took about 5 minutes, so when I got downstairs, the food was still hot. Suddenly, and in unison as if they'd rehearsed it (which they probably had), the Old Lady, Sabrina, Daphne, and Red all looked up and burst out laughing, probably just to bug me.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"What did you do to your hair? It looks like puke," Sabrina said, between laughing fits.

Oh crap! I didn't. I couldn't have. Oh crap! I ran upstairs and went straight to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I found my hair to be the exact same shade of green as Sabrina's wardrobe. I groaned as I confirmed my suspicion that I must have used Sabrina's shampoo. I hate dye.

"PUCK, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CLOTHES?" I heard Sabrina yell from her room. Well at least that part of the plan worked. I walked out of the bathroom to see her fuming in a pair of puke-green pajamas. Unfortunately, I was too put out by my hair situation to find it funny. Then something even worse happened. Daphne came upstairs,

"Awwwwwww! Look at the two love birds! They match! So when's the wedding? Can I be flower girl?" she said, enjoying the situation entirely too much.

Have I mentioned I hate dye?

_**AN- So how'd you like it? Please review!!!!**_


	4. Pretty

**AN- **_**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS SPOILERS FOR BOOK 7. NOW YOU'VE BEEN WARNED, DON'T BLAME ME FOR RUINING THE BOOK FOR YOU!!**_**Okay so, this may be kind of confusing because after reading book 7, I realize that some things I did were totally off, so I'm just going to pretend some things didn't happen. Their parents are still going to be asleep, the master was another everafter they hadn't met before (this way I don't have to write about the baby brother and the Book of Everafter), and the Scarlet Hand is defeated. However, Briar *sniffle* is still going to be dead (that was so sad and unexpected). This chapter will be a bit of reminiscence about her. She deserves some serious tributes. Also it's going to be a song fic (my first one so, please, no flames).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Michael Buckley owns the Sisters Grimm, and Simple Plan owns the song.**

Jake POV

I sighed, still depressed about Briar. The heartbreak isn't as bad as 4 years ago, right after her death, but it's still there. Every day, I visit her grave. Every day I bring roses. And every day I tell that I still love her, that I would have married her, and that one day we'll be together again. I always wait for some kind of sign, something, anything, to let me know that she hears me. Yet nothing ever comes.

One day, I'm going to find the dragon that killed her, and avenge her death. It was one of the early attacks the Scarlet Hand had made against us before we found the master, killed him, and defeated the Scarlet Hand. I remember her funeral so clearly. She had looked so peaceful, almost like she was asleep for another 100 years. She had also looked really pretty; no, pretty's not the right word… beautiful. Briar always was the fairest of them all. I don't care what Mirror says. God, I just miss her so much.

I looked up as Daphne and Red came downstairs. Those two are inseparable, almost like Sabrina and Puck without the yelling. They said hi and I nodded to them. The girls turned on the radio and talked for awhile, then went back upstairs. Why can't they learn to turn off the radio when they leave the room? Don't they realize it's inconvenient for other people? I sighed and walked over to the radio. I was about to turn it off, when a song came on. It was kind of creepy how much it reminded me of my own life.

Now you're gone,  
I wonder why  
You left me here,  
I think about it on, and on,  
and on, and on, and on, again.  
I know you're never coming back,  
I hope that you can hear me,  
I'm waiting to hear from you..

Until I do,  
You're gone away,  
I'm left alone,  
A part of me is gone,  
And I'm not moving on,  
So wait for me,  
I know the day will come..

I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there.

I wish I could have told you,  
The things I kept inside,  
But now I guess it's just too late.  
So many things remind me of you,  
I hope that you can hear me,  
I miss you,  
This is goodbye,  
One last time..

You're gone away,  
I'm left alone,  
A part of me is gone,  
And I'm not moving on,  
So wait for me,  
I know the day will come..

I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there.

I'll meet you there....

And where I go you'll be there with me,  
Forever you'll be right here with me..

I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me..  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you..  
I'll meet you there...

I'll meet you there...  
I'll meet you there..

As I listened, I almost felt like crying, it just reminded me of Briar so much. I ended up buying the song for my iPod. I fell asleep listening to it. My last thought was of Briar; how much I missed her. My last thought before I fell asleep was, "She truly was beautiful."

**AN- So what'd you think? It really is sad that Briar died, and I just felt like this song (Meet You There by Simple Plan) seemed like something Uncle Jake would be thinking. Please review!**


	5. Temper

**5. Temper**

Puck POV

"Sabrina really needs to get control of her temper," I complained for the umpteenth time to Red. Sure I died all of her clothes the ugliest color known to man, but was that really a reason to shave my head BALD?! Personally, I think it was an overreaction. The Old Lady bought her a new wardrobe. "If I'm supposed to marry her one day, I think I'll end up being found in my own house with a slit throat and Sabrina standing over me laughing."

That's another thing. I knew I was growing up for her; after all, I had to consciously make that decision. I just didn't want her to notice for a while. But never in all my 4,000 years did I think I would end up getting married, especially not to a human. Not even when my father was trying to force me to marry Moth, did I think about the possibility of marriage. I didn't allow myself. The thought of spending eternity with Moth was horrible. But I made myself think about it this time, because I knew that I could easily change the future, if I needed to. I just didn't know if I wanted to. But every time I had finally thought that it wasn't such a bad thing, her temper got in the way. It was aggravating to say the least.

"It might help if you stop playing pranks on her," Red suggested yet again.

"You know I couldn't do that. I live for pranks. They're my life's work. I can't just give it up. And her reactions didn't used to be this bad."

"Gee, I wonder why," she replied sarcastically. What happened? She used to be nice. And quiet. I decided I liked the old Red better. "You do realize that the Pegasus incident traumatized her, right? That was a really harsh thing to do. I know you had a hard time adjusting to the fact that you two are going to be married, but that was really mean, and quite frankly, disgusting. You're just lucky she hasn't done worse than shave your head. At least hair grows back."

"I guess you're right, but that was 4 years ago. Wouldn't it be a little odd to apologize now? And another thing; if I did apologize, how would I go about doing it? Just go up to her and say, 'Hey Sabrina, sorry I fed those flying ponies prune juice and chili dogs for a week, then made them poop on you.' Yeah that would go over well."

"My advice is to just walk up to her, say you're sorry for everything, and kiss her. There isn't a big need for the details, especially not with that particular… uh… incident…. Trust me on this; she'd think it's sweet."

I snorted. "Well I tried kissing her once. It didn't turn out so well. All she did was punch me in the stomach. Let me tell you, it hurt. I have no wish to die."

"And what did you do after you kissed her?" Dang, this girl knew me too well.

I mumbled something unintelligible.

"I'm sorry, can you please repeat that?"

I took a deep breath. "After I kissed her, I said, 'I believe the words you are looking for are thank you." (**an-this was my favorite line in that book**)

"And you wonder why the girl slugged you. This time, kiss her and then, if she hits you again, say thank you," she said, very matter-of-factly. "And no sarcasm," Red added as an afterthought.

Ah what the heck? There's always the possibility that it might work. I sighed. "Thanks Red. I'll give it a try."

"Don't forget; no details. There really isn't a need to remind her of that."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Sometimes that girl was just a little _too _bossy. "Nag," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?"

I cringed, "nothing."

"It better be." With that she got up, hit me up-side the head for "good measure", and left the living room. I sat on the couch thinking for a while. Maybe Red was right. After all, girls were definitely not my forte. But would that mean I'd have to stop pulling pranks? I guess I could just make them less serious and less frequent. Maybe then she'd be less temperamental.

"Oh, um, sorry, I just need to get a book and then I'll go back to my room." I smiled. It was Sabrina. I stood up right as she was leaving.

"Sabrina, wait." She didn't stop, but I was close enough to grab her arm and keep her there.

"What do you want Puck?"

"I just want to say I'm sorry. For everything," and with that, I kissed her. She didn't pull away, and neither did I, until we needed to breathe.

I smiled, "Thanks for not punching me again."

She laughed, "I really am sorry about your hair. I guess I let my temper get the best of me."

I made a face. "Yeah, you and your stupid temper."

Needless to say, she punched me. I was about to make a typical sarcastic remark, but Red's advice was still fresh in my mind.

"Thank you." She looked surprised, but recovered quickly.

"You're welcome," she said. Then she kissed me one last time, and went back to her room. Right then and there, I vowed to listen to Red's advice, even if she was a nag.

**AN- This was really fun to write! I'm so happy that I finally got to the Puckabrina. So, as usual, please review and tell me how you liked it! If you have any suggestions, please feel free to tell me, and constructive criticism is welcome!**


	6. iPod

**AN- Yay! Got chapter 6 finished! Okay so I got a question about what book the line, "I believe the words you're looking for are thank you" is in. It's in book 3 on page 144 (that's right, I looked it up). Sorry for any confusion!**

**Okay this chapter is another song fic. The song is Promise by Simple Plan (this band has so many songs that seem perfect for Sisters Grimm!). This chapter definitely isn't my best, but I couldn't think of anything else.**

6. iPod.

Sabrina POV

It's been 2 whole days since Puck apologized (and more importantly kissed me), and I still haven't talked to him. I feel really bad, because it must have taken a lot of courage for him to do that, but it was just kind of weird. I mean, sure I was supposed to marry him one day, but he WAS the boy who had pulled prank after relentless prank on me. How was I supposed to get past that? But the kiss was nice…

I groaned. I have no idea what to do. I was just considering what to do, when Puck walked into my room and handed me my iPod. I was wondering where I left it.

"Before you tell me to leave, I just want you to listen to this song I downloaded on your iPod. Just listen to it and if you don't like it, then go on hating me, just don't ignore me." And he left. I decided to do what he said, since I was already feeling bad enough. He almost didn't even sound like Puck. Maybe he really likes me. I pressed play.

Breakdown  
I can't take this  
I need somewhere to go  
I need you  
I'm so restless  
I don't know what to do

We've had our rough times  
Fighting all night  
And now you're just slipping away

Give me this chance  
To make the wrongs right, to say  
Don't don't don't walk away

I promise  
I won't let you down (you down)  
If you take my hand tonight  
I promise  
We'll be just fine (this time)  
If you take my hand tonight  
If you take my hand tonight

Without you (I go through the motions)  
Without you (it's just not quite the same)  
Without you (I don't want to go out)  
I just wanted to say

That I'm sick of these fights  
I'll let you be right  
If it stops you from running away

So give me this chance  
To make the wrongs right, to say  
Don't don't don't walk away

I promise  
I won't let you down (you down)  
If you take my hand tonight  
I promise  
We'll be just fine (this time)  
If you take my hand tonight  
If you take my hand tonight

Take my hand  
Take my hand (I promise)  
Take my hand (I promise)  
Take my hand

GO!

If you take my hand tonight  
I won't let you down (you down)  
Take my hand tonight

I decided I actually liked this song. Normally I can't stand Puck's music, but this one was different. What surprised me though was that it helped me figure out exactly what to do. I listened to the song one last time, before going to find Puck.

I found him in the hallway, on his way to dinner. He looked at me and scowled. Jeez, what a pessimist. Did he really think I'd choose to ignore him?

I walked up to him, grabbed his hand, and told him I'm sorry for avoiding him. He didn't seem convinced, but he didn't pull his hand away either. I sighed; it was going to take a little while to make this up to him.

"I really am sorry Puck. Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?" It was so weird saying sorry to the boy I usually wanted to smack. So weird, in fact, that the words sounded more like a challenge than an apology.

"Well, you could give me your iPod. Mine broke," he said, obviously intended as a joke. But I went to my room and got it anyway. Call me a sap all you want, Granny had already promised to get me an iPod touch.

**AN-Was it too out of character? I just had trouble coming up with this chapter, because I had already used my song fic idea on chapter 4. Sorry if this one stunk. I promise the next one will be better. Give me advice, criticism, anything that I can use to make my next chapter better. And feel free to tell me you hated this chapter, because honestly, I did too.**


	7. Scissors

**AN- Yay! I've got chapter 7 done, and I already have an idea for Holiday. I should be able to post it tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: I, to my extreme displeasure, do not own the Sisters Grimm. Michael Buckley does. **

7. Scissors

Puck POV

"What should we do?" Sabrina asked, obviously very unhappy with the situation. We had spent the last hour fighting over which one of us was going to tell Daphne that we were going on a date tonight.

"Wait! I have an idea!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, that's a first," Sabrina said dryly.

I pretended to be offended. "That hurts, you know. It really hurts."

She sighed in exasperation. "Just tell me your idea, Puck"

"Okay, so we go on our date. We have a great time, and then, here's the kicker, we don't tell Daphne anything." Honestly, I was getting tired of this. All Marshmallow was going to do when we told her was scream and hammer us with very aggravating questions about our future wedding.

"Puck, she's my sister. She deserves to know."

I mumbled something about disownment under my breath and was rewarded with a whack on the head.

"I'm serious. Who's going to tell her?"

"She's your sister. You tell her."

"But you already told Red without my permission, so you should get to tell Daphne." Is it just me, or is that the lamest reason in the world?

"Red's the reason I kissed you in the first place. She had a right to know," I explained, somewhat impatiently.

"So? You could've at least told me you were going to tell her."

I sighed. This was really getting old. Scratch that. This argument's getting cold in its grave it's so old. "Let's just play rock, paper, scissors and get it over with."

"Fine, c'mon. She's in the living room. We'll do rock, paper, scissors in the hallway before we go in there. Whoever wins gets to stay in the hallway."

"Sounds good to me." And it did. I am the king of rock, paper, scissors. I've never once lost a game. Although, I guess it could be due to the fact that I've never played. Oh well, who cares about the details, right?

Sabrina led the way downstairs, stressing that we be quiet. I guess she really is the Queen of Sneaks, even after all these years. Once there, we peeked into the living room from the doorway. Daphne and Red were in there doing some kind of arts and crafts Christmas thing for school. Red saw us but said nothing. I mouthed 'thank you' to her before Sabrina pulled me away from the door.

"Alright let's get this over with," she whispered. "Rock, paper, scissors." As soon as she finished, I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket and she flattened her hand out. She just stared at my slip of paper. "Uh, Puck, what's that?"

"It's paper," I said, a little confused.

"I know that. I meant, why do you have it?" she said, looking amused.

"You said, 'rock, paper, scissors' and I picked paper. Isn't that how it works?"

"You've never played this game before have you?"

"Well… no," I admitted sheepishly. "I thought it was pretty straightforward."

"Well, since you don't know how to play, that means I win by default. Now get in there and tell Daphne," she said, enjoying this entirely too much. I sighed and walked into the living room to find Daphne biting the palm of her hand (she really needs to get over that) and Red holding up her scissors and grinning wickedly.

"Didn't anybody ever tell you? Scissors beats paper!" That girl is an evil genius. I should get the Old Lady to take away those scissors. It just isn't safe.

**AN- So? Did you like it? Personally, this chapter was one of my favorites, but, as always, your opinions are more important than mine. I always love to hear what you have to say!**


	8. Holiday

8. Holiday

Puck POV

I decided to let Sabrina pick the restaurant, so we ended up going to some weird Greek place. We walked in, and the first thing I saw was this really nerdy looking waiter. He stood up as we walked in. "Merry Christmas, my name is Chaz. Welcome to The Trojan Horse." **(AN- sorry about the lame restaurant name, I had no idea what to call it, and I was reading the Iliad, so yeah.)**

"Um, we're Jewish," I said, unable to resist messing with the waiter. Sabrina gave me a questioning look and I mouthed, 'go with it'. This was going to be fun!

"Oh, um, sorry. Happy Hanukah," he said. Poor guy was completely flustered.

"What do you mean by that? We're not Jewish, we're atheist," I said, completely confusing him.

"Yeah, who do you think you are, just throwing around 'Merry Christmas's and 'Happy Hanukah's," said Sabrina, catching on.

"But, you said you were Jewish," said Chaz. What a horrible name.

"Why would we say that? We're Christian." This was just too fun.

"M-m-merry C-c-christmas," he stuttered.

"We don't celebrate Christmas. How are you not getting this?" said Sabrina. What can I say? We were perfect for each other.

"Um, h-h-how about I-I just t-take y-you to your table?"

"But you haven't wished us a Happy Hanukah. What kind of establishment is this?" I was probably overdoing it, but this was just too much fun. I was shaking from suppressed laughter and Sabrina was doubled over in a silent laughing fit. That is, until the manager came.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, all business.

"Uh, no sir. We just want to be seated is all," Sabrina said, trying to be as polite as is possible while trying not to laugh.

At this the manager turned to Chaz. "Why haven't you shown them to a table?"

"It's not my fault, sir. They keep insisting that I need to tell them Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukah before they'll be seated but they won't make up their minds. One second they're Christian, the next they're atheist, and then they're Jewish. It's just too much. I quit," Chaz said in a rush before running out of the restaurant. Talk about breakdowns.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't believe Chaz is completely stable at the moment," he said, seeming very unsettled. "May I show you to your seats?"

"Actually, I think we'll just go see a movie. But thanks anyway," said Sabrina. I was really glad she said that. There was no way I wanted to eat here. As we were walking out the door, I called over my shoulder, "Happy Holidays!" I love this time of year!

**AN- I mean absolutely no offense with the whole religion thing. Sorry about how short it is. The next chapter will be longer. Please review!**


	9. Present

**AN- Ok, I am really, really, really, really (imagine about a thousand more 'really's, I'm too lazy to write them all and I don't think my keyboard could take that, lol) sorry that it took me so long to update. I know it's been waaaaaaaaaay too long and you guys probably hate me, *cringes* please don't kill me. Now that that's over with, I just want to say, "Yay, only 3 more weeks of school!" This chapter is really random and somewhat inspired by Little Red Riding Hood (the fairytale, not the character). Once again, really sorry that it took me this long to update, but I'll try to update more frequently from now on. Thanks for reading my rambling and now for the chapter….after the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Sisters Grimm. There's no way any book publisher would publish something this random and horrible without being bribed with huge amounts of money that I sadly do not have. **

9. Present

Daphne POV

Puck and Sabrina had just gotten back from their date (it's about time) and I bombarded them with questions, of course. I mean, what else was I supposed to do? Leave them alone? So not my style. Anyway, the conversation went a little like this:

Me: So how was your date? Did you have fun? What did you do?

Puck: We became Jewish, then atheist, and then Christian again.

Sabrina: And we freaked out this really nerdy waiter.

Daphne: I'm serious. What did you guys do?

Sabrina: So are we, we actually did that stuff. The waiter's name was like Chucky or something.

Puck: Wasn't it Chaz?

Sabrina: Oh yeah! That's right, it was Chaz! How did I get Chucky? Oh well, good night!

Then Sabrina just went to her room and Puck went to the kitchen. They totally ditched me and left me with a totally ludicrous and unbelievable answer, jerks. Red didn't care and Granny and Uncle Jake were already asleep, so I had absolutely no one to complain about it to. I sighed and went up to my room. Might as well go to sleep, maybe my dreams will cheer me up. That's when I remembered, tomorrow's Christmas Eve! Yay, we each get to open one of our presents tomorrow morning! It was one of Granny's traditions.

I hurriedly got ready for bed, eager to wake up in the morning. Thankfully, it didn't take long to fall asleep.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~DAPHNE'S DREAM~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

I'm standing on a cliff and staring out at a vast ocean. However, after a while I get hungry and set off in search of some food. I'm walking for about 5 minutes when, suddenly, a huge castle, overloaded with towers appears in front of me. Even better, I can smell food! I start running and reach the castle in about half the time it would normally take me. Thank goodness it's not one of those dreams where you keep running and can't get closer. I hate those.

Once inside the huge, stone building, I wandered the halls until I found the kitchen. And, to my immense pleasure, was a ginormic buffet table laden with every kind of food I could imagine. I was about to commence eating with my hands, but something caught my eye. There, lying right in front of the huge roasted boar (the kind with the apple in its mouth) was a humongo fork with Daphne engraved along the handle in pretty letters. I inserted my palm into my mouth and was about to grab the fork when, suddenly, the boar spit out his apple and looked right at me.

"Uh-um," I started nervously. Clearing my throat, I said, "My, that's a big fork you have."

Then, in an awful booming voice, the boar said, "All the better to eat you with, my dear."

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~END DAPHNE'S DREAM~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

I woke up, tangled in my bed sheets and screaming at the top of my lungs. That was the most horrible dream I've EVER had. I love food and I don't appreciate _it_ trying to eat _me_. That's my job. After I calmed down a little, I glanced at the clock. Just another half-hour and I could wake everyone up for presents. I got out of bed, brushed my teeth and hair, put on new clothes, and looked once more at the clock. So what if I was 20 minutes early, right? What would Granny do, kick me out for waking everyone up early?

So, no one cared too much after all, and we filed downstairs to the Christmas tree where Elvis was waiting happily. I bet he thought he was getting sausage.

"Can I go first?" I asked eagerly, once everyone was seated. Maybe this would get my mind off my dream.

"Sure, _liebling_," Granny said tiredly.

Yay! I grabbed the first present I found with my name on it, which just happened to be from Puck. I tore the paper off the box and opened it up to find –oh no. I dropped his present like it had just gotten back from a trip to the sun, and ran off to my room, screaming all the while.

3rd Person

"What's wrong? I thought she'd like it," said a very confused Puck. None of the Grimms knew the answer and simply kept staring at the discarded present: a large, silver fork with Daphne engraved in cursive along the handle.

**AN- So, did you like it? I know it probably wasn't worth the wait so feel free to tell me you hated it. **


	10. Basketball

10. Basketball

Elvis POV (I've been dying to do one from his POV)

Yawning, I got up and looked around me. Nope, nothing exciting is happening, and definitely no sausage. I lay back down on the couch and tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. There was too much noise coming from outside. Sleepily, I headed outside to see what was keeping me from my nap.

The red girl, the rude fairy, the yellow-haired girl who yells a lot, and the nice girl were running around in the front yard tossing something back and forth. I walked closer to see what it was. Oh no. Oh no, no, no. Not again. I never want to see one of those orange things again.

***Flashback to Sabrina's 12th birthday***

It was dark in the house, and no one was awake. I padded over to the kitchen to see if anyone left sausage out by mistake. I like sausage. I sniffed around a bit, and then jumped on the table even though I'm not supposed to. There was a brightly colored box lying open on the table. Curious, I peeked inside and found a ball! I tried to get it out of the box, but only knocked it off the table. At least the orange ball fell out of the box. I jumped off the table and saw a bottle lying next to it. I sniffed the bottle, and accidentally stepped on it. White goop covered my face and I jumped back startled.

I decided I didn't like the white stuff and went to inspect the orange ball. But when I sniffed it, the ball got stuck to the white gunk on my face. I tried to get it off with my paw, but it wouldn't budge. Annoyed, I ran into a cabinet and a bunch of silverware tumbled out. One of the sharpest ones hit the ball on the way down and it popped loudly in my face, scaring me. I whimpered and ran up to the nice girl's room, trying to get away from the awful thing. I stayed away from the kitchen for a while.

***End flashback***

I stood frozen in place, terrified by the memory. That orange ball was awful. I looked up as the rude fairy missed the ball and it came hurtling straight toward me. I whimpered and scampered fearfully back to the house. I could hear the nice girl calling behind me, "Elvis, it's just a basketball. It won't hurt you." So that's what the orange ball is called.

But she was wrong; basketballs do hurt.

**AN- This is the shortest chapter yet, but it was fun to write! Sorry about the simplicity of everything, but it's from a dog's POV, after all. I hope you liked it! Please review!!!**


	11. Fairytale

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating this in forever. I think I'm gonna ditch the whole story thing and just make this a bunch of random one-shots. It's easier that way. I really don't know where this came from. I was just listening to my iPod and got some random inspiration for a songfic. The song is "On Top of the World" by Boys Like Girls.**

**Even though I'm updating now, future updates will be very infrequent/non-existent for the next few months. My computer is busted right now and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have to get a new one since we already took it to the shop 2 times (going on 3) and they either can't fix it, or several new problems keep coming up at once. *Sob* I don't have the money for a new computer right now. I'm updating from a friend's computer right now, so this is rather hurried and probably really sucky. But it's better than nothing, right?**

**Anyway, the lyrics are bolded, the normal story is normal text, and the flashback is italicized. This takes place after the Scarlet Hand is defeated but some anonymous supporters still bother them (throwing bricks through windows, plastering everything with handprints, spitting at them, etc.). They can be any age you want. Age isn't really important for this one.**

11. Fairytale

Puck sighed and stared at the trees surrounding him. Tonight was going to be yet another sleepless night spent lying on his trampoline and wishing he could be as cheerful as his chimpanzees who just discovered how to make fire without his help (not exactly good for his forest, but Puck didn't really care about that).

About a couple weeks ago, (15 days to be exact, not that Puck was counting) Henry had finally had enough of Ferryport Landing and dragged his family to San Francisco. That's right, San Francisco. Apparently, New York City was too close. If they moved back there, it would be too easy for Sabrina and Daphne to find a train and ride back to Ferryport. It wasn't just Puck who was depressed about it, though, the rest of the Grimms and even some of their friends were also upset. He thought Relda was taking it hardest – she hated that her son was choosing to leave her again – but the fact that the Grimm house was suddenly half empty wasn't exactly great for him either. Sure there was more food for him, and he didn't receive death threats from Sabrina on a daily basis, but it turned out that that wasn't what Puck wanted.

**Look up, the stars are fading  
And I am still here waiting  
To see you again  
Be with you my friend  
**

Sighing, Puck rolled onto his back and stared at the "sky" of his room. The weather was always sunny and cloudless during the day (meaning it never rained or snowed), but depending on his mood the sun dimmed or brightened. He'd never noticed it before, but it seemed as if it were the same for the stars. It was as if he were back in New York City where you could barely see any stars because of the city lights.

**  
When the moon is gone forever  
I hope you're up there somewhere  
I'll see you again  
Be with you my friend**

He didn't have a clue where the moon was tonight. The moon in his room usually followed the normal cycles with the exception of the new moons. There was always a moon, no matter how small, in the sky. But not tonight.

**'Cause all the roads they lead to where you are  
And all the streetlights shine like they were stars  
That's where you are**

When – and if – he ever got to see them again, he didn't know what he'd say to them. He would talk to them though, and if he couldn't, he'd at least try to see them. There was no way he'd ever talk to Henry – nearly everything was his fault – and he wouldn't even look at Veronica. So what if she wasn't the one who wanted to move? If she had fought hard enough, they might still be here. In his mind, the fact that she did nothing at all to stop it was worse than having the idea to move.

Smiling sadly, Puck remembered the night before the big move.****

Let's spend tonight on top of the world  
And we can do anything,  
We can be anything  
I'll meet you tonight on top of the world  
As real as it seems,  
You're only in my dreams  


"_Come on," he told Sabrina and Daphne after all the adults had gone to sleep. "Let's go up to the roof." Mostly he said it to cheer Marshmallow up, who looked as if she were about to cry again. But he also wanted to spend some time with Sabrina. Despite the fact that they fought all the time, she was still the closest thing he had to a friend._

_They nodded, apparently too depressed to say anything, and taking their hands, he flew them up to the roof. For a while, they just lied there and stared at the night sky. There were a few clouds, but the stars seemed a little brighter than usual and there was a full moon. Finally, Daphne yawned, half asleep, and said, "At least the sky is happy tonight." Sabrina and Puck nodded and it wasn't long before she'd fallen asleep, assuming a much less troubled expression than the one she'd worn moments ago._

"_So," Puck whispered, drawing out the word. "San Francisco's a long way from here."_

"_Yeah," Sabrina answered. Not knowing what else to say, but also not wanting to stay silent, she said, "Daphne really doesn't want to go." She paused. "I don't think I want to either. I've finally gotten used to it here. The remaining Scarlet Hand members do bother me, but I want to find a way to help them, not run away." By this time, her eyes were watering. To Puck, it seemed like she wanted to go on, but needed to stop to avoid crying._

_Really hoping he wasn't making it worse, he asked, "Why don't you argue with your parents? Just tell them you want to say. Maybe they'll listen. Or you can just refuse to leave. I've still got those handcuffs if you want to cuff yourself to the stair railing or a tree or something."_

_She looked at him and smiled a little. "Don't you think I've tried talking to them already? They don't want to hear it. Well, Dad doesn't want to hear it and Mom's just going along with whatever he says. I don't get it though, I thought she'd put up a fight and try to stay. I guess she's just tired of dealing with the Scarlet Hand and hopes that there won't be any members in California."_

"_I guess," he answered, shrugging. "But what about the handcuffs?"_

_She snorted. "Oh yeah, they'd totally talk to me if I pulled that."_

"_I guess you're right." They stayed quiet for a while. "Are you sure you don't want to at least try?"_

"_Puck?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Shut up." But then she smiled again. "But thanks for trying._

**  
Look out across the water  
Faces of lonely daughters and mothers who care  
But just can't be there  
Swear that I will see you someday  
I have to find a way  
To show you I care  
Even if you're not there**

_They stayed quiet for a while, just listening to Daphne's snores and enjoying the view from the roof. They lived almost exclusively in this house seeing as the Grimms, and even their friends, couldn't go into town without some kind of riot forming. Really, the house was their world._

_From the "top of the world", they could see the Mississippi River. Sabrina stared at the water seemingly lost in memories while Puck stared at her. Before she caught him, though, he looked at Daphne. They really were his family, and no matter how many times he told himself otherwise, he was going to miss them. A lot. _

_Someday, if he ever got out of Ferryport Landing, he'd go to San Francisco, maybe for a quick visit or maybe to stay, and he'd make sure they were happy. _****

So I'm following the road to where you are  
(Meet you tonight on top of)  
The streetlights they will guide me to the stars  
That's where you are

_Turning away from Daphne to look at the river he thought that he saw Sabrina quickly look away as if she had been staring at him. He allowed himself a quick smile and said, "Keep staring all you want." _

"_I wasn't staring at you." Her deep blush told him otherwise, but he pretended not to hear. Tonight wasn't the time for fights. Unfortunately, it _was_ the time for goodbye. The sun was rising, and Henry had made clear they were leaving first thing in the morning._

_Sabrina stood up, knowing it was time to get back inside. Before she could wake Daphne, however, Puck said, "Just send me a letter with your address."_

_She nodded, a little shocked, but a little happy too. Once Daphne was awake, Puck flew them into their bedroom and they said their goodbyes. _

_They left shortly after that._****

Let's spend tonight on top of the world  
And we can do anything,  
We can be anything  
I'll meet you tonight on top of the world  
As real as it seems,  
You're only in my dreams

Now, Puck could only see them in pictures and his own dreams (which, thanks to insomnia, didn't happen often). He decided to talk to Bunny or Baba Yaga and see if they would make a magic mirror for him, preferably one that wasn't evil. Even if he couldn't talk to them, he wanted to see them. Sabrina had sent the letter as soon as she could, so he could even see their house if he had the mirror.

**My heart is empty without you  
Sometimes you don't know what you do  
And I need you tonight  
I'll fall asleep and it's alright  
Close my eyes and I'll be by your side**

He fell asleep around 3 a.m. while thinking about his and Sabrina's future. He doubted that they would ever get married now (and he still wasn't sure if he wanted that) but he hoped they could at least be friends.

Over the next few days, he continued to realize just how much he wanted, needed even, them to come back. He couldn't prank anyone without either getting in trouble or making someone (Red) cry. It wasn't long before he really did go to Baba Yaga, and she told him that she was working on a spell to get Everafters out of Ferryport Landing without shutting the barrier down. Despite the fact that there would no doubt be a price for using her spell, he really hoped that she would figure it out. ****

Let's spend tonight on top of the world  
And we can do anything,  
We can be anything  
I'll meet you tonight on top of the world  
As real as it seems,  
You're only in my dreams

Let's spend tonight on top of the world  
(On top of the world)  
As real as it seems,  
You're only in my dreams

He'd never really had a fairytale, just been in a few. But maybe, just maybe, if she could get that spell to work, he'd finally get his own.

**A/N: A little fluffier than I thought it would be. Definitely not my best work, but I hope it wasn't **_**too**_** dreadful. Please review! I can still use my iPod to read them and reviews make me happy!**


	12. Wedding

**A/N: I'm back. I know I said I'd update Mirror, Mirror, but I had sudden inspiration for this. My laptop's still busted and seeing as how the possibility of it ever working right again is smaller than the likelihood of me winning the lottery, my parents helped me dig out on of our old computers. There's no sound on it, and it's slow as heck, but it's better than my laptop, right?**

**Anyway, I'm having a case of writer's block with Mirror, Mirror and had to stop halfway through the next chapter. That's another reason why this one's getting updated first. It might be another week or two for me to update Mirror, Mirror.**

**Well, enough of that. Enjoy the chapter! It's pretty much unrelated and a little contradictory to the rest of the story, but as I said in the last chapter, this story will now be a series of one-shots.**

12. Wedding

While looking at all the photos in Granny Relda's house, Daphne stumbled upon Granny's wedding picture in a small, rather plain frame in a corner of the kitchen. The picture showed Relda and Basil standing at the front of a church. They were holding hands and smiling lovingly at each other. Granny wore this eccentric dress with too many ruffles and bows for Daphne's taste and a veil with, you guessed it, a lace sunflower appliqué. Basil wore an old-fashioned black tuxedo. Even though this had to be one of Granny Relda's favorite pictures, Daphne couldn't understand why it wasn't more prominently displayed, nor did she understand why she had a feeling she'd seen it before. She shrugged and decided to leave the mysteries for another day – their bedtime was 9:30 and it was already 9:13; she'd have to hurry to get ready for bed as it was.

But as she was making her way up the steps, she suddenly stopped. Slowly, a smile spread across her face and she Daphne bit her palm to keep from squealing. She'd solved one of the mysteries: Granny's wedding picture looked nearly identical to Sabrina's. It had been a couple years since that trip to the future, but she still remembered the wedding photo as if she'd seen it just yesterday. Truth be told, she had stared at the photo for nearly an hour – she'd had to do _something_ while she waited for Sabrina to regain consciousness. The future Sabrina had gotten her a glass of water and had talked to her for a little bit before the future Daphne had come in with a photo album for Daphne to look at while she talked to Future Sabrina.

Future Sabrina had blushed when she saw the album, but Future Daphne dragged her from the room before she could say anything. Daphne had stared after them questioningly for a second –but only a second- before opening the book to a random page. It didn't take long for Daphne to figure out why Future Sabrina had blushed: the album had been devoted to pictures of Puck and Sabrina. The first page she looked at showed them at about 17 or 18 and holding hands, then hugging, and even one of them kissing. Predictably, there was a picture of them fighting on about every other page, but it was primarily them doing mushy couple stuff. Soon, Daphne came across their wedding photo. It was large enough to take up an entire page. She stared at it for a bit and then proceeded to memorize every last detail.

Already, Daphne had seen enough of the future to know that she was going to do everything she could to change it, but that was one aspect she didn't want to change. She wanted to make sure that Puck and Sabrina would still end up together. She wanted to make sure that their smiles were just as happy, that their eyes glowed with that much love when they got married. Daphne memorized the beautiful white dress Sabrina wore. The midnight blue tuxedo Puck flaunted. Even the rings on their fingers to make sure that they got the same ones as in this future. She memorized Sabrina's hair and make-up, Puck's black shoes and emerald tie. And even the interior of the church they were in. Nothing could change. _Somehow_, Daphne had vowed, _I'm going to make sure they get this same exact picture. The one happy thing she'd seen in such a bleak future had to be remembered, because the fact that Sabrina and Puck could be that happy together in such a horrible place is a real fairytale._

"Daphne Grimm! Go get ready for bed this instant! You have five minutes before you need to be in that bed! I don't care if you're in the middle of brushing your teeth, I'll shove you into that bed anyway!"

Her mother's yell had broken her out of her reverie, but her smile remained. "Yes Mom!" she called before frantically putting on her pajamas and brushing her teeth.

But as she lay in her bed, staring at the dark ceiling, she went over every detail of that photo and silently repeated her vow. After all, it wouldn't be much longer until it was time for their wedding. Her future self had given her all the details later. Right now, Sabrina was 14. That meant only one more year until she and Puck got together and another 4 until they got married.

The next day, Sabrina found Daphne scribbling in a binder and asked, "What are you doing?"

Daphne smiled innocently at her and said innocently, "Planning your wedding. The date's gonna be June 3, but I'm not sure about the song for yours and Puck's first dance as a married couple. Any suggestions?" _I already know what song it's gonna be, of course, _she added silently, _I'm just being polite._

**A/N: Well, that turned out a lot better than I thought it would. I decided to go for something happy this chapter since the last one was a little depressing. If anyone still reads this, please review! I love them and it'll encourage me to use this old computer more often. It's seriously annoying how crappy this thing is… **


	13. Dance

**A/N: Heya! I'm finally back! So my computer is finally fixed! For sure this time! *Dances around wildly while chanting, "No more crappy computer! No more crappy computer!" to the beat of "cha, cha, cha."* The guy at the computer place uninstalled like everything, including windows, and then re-installed the important stuff so the virus is gone forever! **

**Now onto something you guys actually care about! To answer a question I received by an anonymous reviewer, the chapters are now one-shots with maybe the occasional two-shot. I'm going to go back and rewrite some of the other chapters too. Some are horribly OOC, or, in chapter six's case, just plain awful, unoriginal, and should never ever have been written. EVER. I apologize for that chapter, I really do. You can decide how old they are in each chappie unless I say otherwise in the author's note.**

**I'm going to rewrite Mirror, Mirror (starting at ch. 5) and The End of the World Challenge, too. They'll be basically the same, but with better writing and, in Mirror, Mirror's case, not totally stupid. This story will probably be receiving a lot of updates during that time! Yay! (Here's the part here you cheer and clap madly ^^)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Sisters Grimm.**

***NoTe* This chapter is inspired by the song "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman. I highly recommend you either listen to it at least once, or, better yet, have it playing in the background while you read. It's a sweet song!**

13. Dance

Henry sighed and watched as his daughter walked down the aisle. He was crying, but he smiled anyway. His little princess was all grown up. What hurt the most was that he'd missed two years of her life. She walked past the front row of seats – his row – and took her place next to her very-soon-to-be husband.

He spent the entire wedding staring at his little girl and reminiscing. Not a word of the ceremony registered with him. Even so, it really did end too soon.

It wasn't too long after that that the newly-weds shared their first dance. Henry – now clear-eyed and wearing a happy face for his daughter – walked over to Daphne and led her onto the dance floor for their father-daughter dance. He could see Wendel Hamelin watching the dance happily. Next to Wendel he spotted Sabrina and Puck holding hands and obviously reminiscing about their own wedding. Veronica was standing with Relda; both were crying. He saw Jake standing off to the side and clutching a red rose, obviously dreaming of what could have been. Mr. Canis, with a typical stony gaze, was standing next to Red, who looked wonderful in her crimson and white Maid of Honor dress. Even Elvis was there in a white, doggy tuxedo sniffing at the catering table (he was actually getting within a worrying distance of the sausage, but no one took any notice).

But while Henry saw all this, he barely registered it. He had eyes only for his dancing partner. The dance only lasted for a few minutes, but it seemed a lifetime for him. Daphne's lifetime. He had remembered just about every happy moment they had ever shared: dancing around to forgotten songs when she was a toddler, her feet on top of his; family game nights when Daphne had proudly proclaimed, "I want to be on Daddy's team! He's the best!"; special days out where Henry would take her anywhere she wanted to go, do whatever she wanted to do, and she would always say that it had been the best day of her life; helping her train for her cheerleading tryouts; Daphne coming home and proudly announcing she made the squad; her hugging him and saying she would never have made head cheerleader if it weren't for him; teaching her to dance for the prom; and so, so many others.

As Henry watched her walk back to Wendel at the end of the song, Veronica took his hand. They danced together for a bit, but for the most part they just stood together and watched their daughters dance with their husbands. Finally, the couples slowly departed and when everyone had left, a beautiful chiming echoed throughout the ballroom of Charming's house. Veronica and Henry were left alone, standing in the center of the room right under the glittering, teardrop chandelier. The clock had struck midnight and his little princess had left the ball.

**A/N: Well I'm pretty happy with how that turned out! Didn't expect it to be Daphne's wedding, did you? ^^ And to clear up everything, yes, she did marry Wendel. I've always thought she seemed to like him a little more than was normal in the 2****nd**** book. Yeah, I know, it's weird. But oh well. So please review and I'll get the next chapter out faster!**


	14. Dance 2 and Star

**A/N: And I'm back! Has it really been two months? I'm so sorry, but I had to take November off for NaNoWriMo, and then in December I was busy with Christmas stuff. Anyway, I hope to be updating this more frequently (I really want to get this stupid challenge over and done with!) and I might even finish soon! Yay!**

**So this turned out a bit differently than I had expected, but I'm happy with it. I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I'm too exhausted to edit. :P**

**And I am stupid! I had forgotten that I had already written dance, so I wrote this. Thankfully, it kind of fits for star, so yay! I really hope this doesn't happen again...**

13. Dance

Sabrina sat alone in the forest near the Grimm home. Well, the forest was near the Grimm home, but Sabrina wasn't. Puck had been bothering her non-stop for the past two days, his logic being that no prank he could devise would be more annoying to Sabrina than him following her around incessantly. Unfortunately, his logic was correct. Having had enough, Sabrina waited for Granny to announce dinner time -- not even pranks were more important than food in Puck's eyes -- and quietly slipped out of the house. Wanting to get as far away from Puck as possible, Sabrina quickly wound her way around the close-growing trees.

About half an hour into her walk, she had heard Puck calling out to her. The sound of his annoying little voice, cracking more than ever, only spurred her on. It wasn't until she heard Daphne's voice join his that she began to slow. Biting her bottom lip, Sabrina leaned against a tree as she considered what she was doing. Technically, she was going for a walk, but it was a very long walk and a very long way away from the Grimm house. For a second, she faltered, already turning around to head back to the house -- she shouldn't make her little sister worry, even if it did mean being annoyed to death by His Stinkiness. She had even taken a few steps, four to be exact, when Puck's voice danced its way to her ears. "Hey Ugly! Get your butt back to the house. The old lady says it's my fault you're gone and I don't get desert until you come back. Hurry up, will you? I'm starving."

That did it. Sabrina promptly turned around once more and continued on her way. She felt bad leaving Daphne, but it's not like she would never come back. She continued walking for another hour. It was around this time that a strange feeling washed over her, almost as if she were walking through the still surface of a pond. The sensation had lasted no longer than a second, but she knew instinctively what had happened; she had left the barrier, and therefore the town of Ferryport Landing, behind her. A wide grin spread across her face and she settled down onto the grass of the first clearing she encountered. Puck couldn't annoy her now.

For a while, she laid there contentedly, enjoying the peace and quiet. As she laid there, she contemplated many things. She remembered back when she was eleven and she and Daphne had first been sent to live with Granny Relda. All too well she remembered how she had tried to force Daphne to leave and return to New York City. She had known they'd get thrown back in the orphanage, but at least they could enjoy their freedom for a few days. Thinking back on it, their constant escapes seemed almost like one of the old fashioned dances Sabrina had seen in movies; just like the girls would leave their partners momentarily, only to wind up back in their arms, the girls would leave the orphanage only to end up trapped within its grasp.

She remembered how the Everafter War had begun, and how, because of Mirror, the girls and Puck had wound up in the Book of Everafter, working their way through the lives of their friends. After they had finally gotten their baby brother back (only because they had managed to trap Mirror once more inside his mirror), the three had returned to their lives, all the while noticing small changes in their friends. Occasionally, Snow would reveal a glimpse of Daphne's child like naiveté. Occasionally Charming would get a mischievous glint in his eye that was so akin to Puck's. And sometimes, Red would even throw a fit of stubbornness so familiar to Sabrina. It was strange for all three to see their friends acting just like them, but it was to be expected. After they had gotten out of the Wizard of Oz, they had even had a discussion, agreeing to act as much like their roles as possible; there was no way they wanted to mess with people on such a personal level.

She remembered how Henry had talked Veronica into moving back to New York with their little brother. Daphne had begged to stay, and not wanting to leave her sister behind (especially not with Puck), Sabrina had too. In the end, Veronica and Henry had let them, and they still visited once a month. It definitely wasn't the life Sabrina had pictured over and over, and sometimes she was tempted to just leave Ferryport Landing with her parents and baby brother to go live in New York City again, but every time she pictured leaving, she also picture Daphne's inevitable look of betrayal, and she couldn't stand that, not after all that had happened. And so she stayed.

She remembered the few times Puck had been sweet to her, too. It didn't happen often, but it did happen. Sometimes he would just go a couple of weeks without pranking her, and once he had left a hamburger in the kitchen for her (of course, he hadn't told her that himself, it was Red who informed her of that particular event). It was never anything big, but sometimes the small things say enough. And with that thought came a sigh. Had she really just gone from being angry with Puck to realizing that maybe he wasn't so bad after all in such a short time. Sitting up, she shook her head. Whatever, she thought, I'll think about that later.

Standing up, she made her way back to her home, going more slowly than before. Even though she wanted to go back, she enjoyed the peace and quiet. Occasionally, though, she would catch a glimpse of the rapidly darkening sky and quicken her pace; the forest was never a safe place to be at night. To her surprise, when she reached the barrier Puck was leaning against a tree, waiting for her. When he saw her, a quick flash of relief danced across his features before being replaced by anger. "What the hell did you think you were doing, Grimm?! Never cross that barrier. If you get into trouble -- which you always do -- I won't be able to save you, and I _know _you can't save yourself. You're as helpless as the princesses that live in this town!" he exploded.

Still, she smiled. Some quiet time had done her good. "Well Snow is one of those princesses, then I think I'll be okay with being as 'helpless' as her."

He threw his hands up in the air. "You know I wasn't talking about her. I was thinking more along the lines of Belle and Rapunzel."

"Well in that case I'm insulted." Growing weary of the verbal battles -- she had walked a long way, after all -- Sabrina changed the subject. "What are you doing here anyway? And where's Daphne? I thought I heard her with you."

"You heard us and you still kept running? Damn it, Grimm. You just want to get yourself killed, don't you?"

"Not particularly, no. But that wasn't my question."

He rolled his eyes but let it drop. It's not like she was in any real danger anyway, the Scarlet Hand had long since disbanded and ceased their attempts to kill the Grimms, and there weren't any wild animals roaming the general vicinity. "I took Daphne home a couple hours ago. She was starting to get tired. And I'm here because I still want that desert."

That got a smile out of her, and her alone time had put her in a good enough mood to just work with him. "Alright then. Let's go home." He looked a bit surprised by her answer, and she started to walk back to the house.

She stopped and turned around when Puck said, "It'll be quicker if we fly."

She held out her hand. "Good point. Just remember, second star to the right and straight on 'til morning."

His face darkened but he grabbed her hand and launched into the sky. "How many times do I have to tell you? Stop bringing up that stupid, tight-wearing scoundrel."

"You're just jealous. You wouldn't look nearly as hot in tights."

He glared. "You wanna bet?"

She grinned. After four years of Puck she had learned how to manipulate him. "Sure. I have some green tights at home, and I just got allowance."

"Fine then. It's a bet." And then his cheeks flushed as he realized what he had just agreed to. "Wait! I take it back."

"Too late."

"Damn."


End file.
